clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XxObjectShows4LifexX/My Meme Thingy
1. Name: XxObjectShows4LifexX. Want my real name? Go die in a fire. 2. Nickname(s): Stamps, Stampy, Stampz, Cheery (What my friends call me because I'm "so happy and cheery." -_- 3. Birthday: October 2nd 4. That makes you: Wot 5. Where were you born: California 6. Location right now: California 7. Shoe size: *puts you on fire* 8. How many piercings?: None hahaha 9. Tattoos?: Heheh. NO. 10. When you wake up you're: Ready to go back to sleep and fall asleep. 11. When you're about to sleep you're: Playing my iPad 12. Zodiac sign: Sakkamskekw 13. Chinese sign: Yo face. 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: Um, I'm an indoor person? 16. School: You dead yet. 17. Nationality: Stalker alert 20. Weight: shaddup 21. Height: in between average and short 22. Braces?: Took it off not too long ago 23. Glasses?: Yea Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend? I wish ;-; 25. If so, who? Read the above dummy. 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: Yea, two boys in my class. (RL) 27. Who has a crush on you? Maybe my crush but probably no one else. 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: Never have one, never would. 29. Who was your first kiss: nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: ... 32. Ever had a threesome before? ... 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: I've only seen a few ladybugs in my life. Including the dead ladybug bodies in the fountain. 34. Have you ever been in love?: Yes... 35. Broken any hearts?: Never! 36: Got your heart broken?: Yes, when I found out my first crush didn't like me. ;-; 37. Ever liked a friend?: As a boyfriend? If so no. 38. What happened?: Nothing Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? 0 40. How many were serious enough to count: 0 41. Who were those serious ones: 0 42. Who USED to be your best friend: Stupid girl who was my friend in preschool. 43. What made them different: I don't know, she just became a bully. 44. What happened: She began being mean to me. 45. Best boy/girlfriend: no relationships TROLLOLOLOL 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: see best 47. Ever been kissed: Yes, by my parents. Derp. 48. Who do you want back: My great-grandma. She was really close to me. ;-; 49. What do you regret: I REGRET NOTHING!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAIDKWJAIDKW 50. Why?: BC I REGRET NOTHING Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: Shake it off and Destiny Bond. Haters gonna hate! 53. Food: Idk 54. Drink: Malk 55: Dunno 56. Television show: Pokemon 57. Holiday: CHRISTMAS!!! TIS da season to be jolly! FALALALALA FALLALA LALALALALA. 58. Book: Cress (by Marrisa Mayer) 59. Ice cream: mmm cookies and cream mmm 60. Sweets: lots 61. Crisps: Ruffles 62. Type of music: Dunno. 64. Word: Chairs, cows, moo, fart, face. 65. Time of day: Night 66. Dressing: idk 67. Alcoholic drink: i cant drink 68. Color(s): Pink, purple, blue, silver, red, gold. 69. Piece of clothing: idk 70. Character: Wut 71. Smell: idk 72. Shampoo: why do you care 73. Soap: see above dummy 74. Smiley: :3 75. Board game: IDK 76. Sport: Swimming and dodgeball. (If that counts) 77. Number: 12, 17, 69 78. Quote: "CHAIRS GO MOO" 79. Animal: Kittens and puppies. 80. Actor: WOT 82. Vegetable: Potatoes (if you count it) Spinach (if it doesn't count) 83. Fruit: Strawberriez 84. Place to be: smamsa 85. Thing in your everything except my brother 86. Gum: EWw gum 87. Shape: IDK 88. Country: all da countriezzzz 89. Mall: What 90. Car: Wot 91. Boy's name: I don't know 92. Girl's name: I don't know 93. Family member: Actual family like parents and siblings and no relatives? If so, everyone but my brother. 94. Restaurant: all idk 95. Movie place: Huh 96. Person to go to the movies with: idc 97. Noise: Moo 98. Brand of Shoe: people care?? 99. Brand of clothing: idc 100. Body part of a chicken: wot 101. Swear word: No 102. Month: Any 103. Possession: dunno 104. Team: No thanks 105. Season: Spring 106. Radio station: idk 107. Magazine: nooooo 108. Favorite grade: Idk 109. Least favorite grade: Kinder 110. Teacher: 5th grade teacher. Most understanding teacher in the world. 111. Huh 112. Subject: Dunno 113. Subject to talk about: Dunno Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: A human 115. Who's your dad?: A human 116. Any step-parents?: No 117. Any brothers?: Yes. ;-; 118. Any Sisters?: YAS :D 120. Coolest: dunno 121. Loudest: sister 122. Best relative: wot 123. Worse relative: wot 124. Do you get along with your parents?: Sometimes 125. With your siblings? Sometimes 126. Does anyone understand you? Idk 127. Do you have any pets? No ;-; 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? Dog Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? Yea 132. Did you drop out?: Never will 133. Your current GPA: Wut 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Always bring lunch 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: Idk 137. Play any sports at school?: EW SPORTS 138. Are you popular? Kinda 139. Favorite memory: idk 140. Most humiliating moment: When I was carefully trying to glue stuff in Kindergarten when people started laughing at how slow I was. Teacher saw everything but didn't care. 141. Most funniest moment: When I was in 5th grade when a boy who was really hyper decided to do something. We were eating food and the teacher asked, "Is anyone allergic to any of these food?" He raised his hand and yelled, "The cracker!" "What's in it that makes you allergic?" "Because it's ugly!" Then when we had to write about our inquirers about the taste and texture he wrote, "I wonder why it's so ugly." 142. Most scared moment: In 4th grade when we had an actual lockdown during lunch and I almost got lost. Also, 5th grade when an actual dog came into the school and into the playground. Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: Bok Bok! 146. Dog: I wish I had one ;-; 147. Christina Aguilera: What 148. Ricky Martin: WHO Is that 149. 50 cent: Hooray 150. Poop: Who pooped on the floor? 151. Beach: Yay 152. Dessert: Eh 153. Water: cool 154. Osama: WHATTTT 155. Love: ? 156. Your little brother: I'm ded 157. Butt: NO 158. Clowns: Ew clowns 159. Wonder: wonder 16o. Brown: ok 161. Banana: what 162. Sex: ... 163. Parents: Idk 164. Homosexuals: ... 165. God: Idk Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: Yea 167. Heaven: Yea 168. Devil: Not really 169. Hell: No 170: Boogy man: Who the chair is that? 171. Closet Monsters: no >:c 172. Fortune tellings: Sometimes 173. Magic: Of course! Wingardium Leviousa! 174. Love at first sight: Eh 175. Ghosts: No 176. Voo-doo dolls: wut 177. Reincarnation: wot 178. Yourself: wot Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: Nope. 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: no. 183. Sing in the shower: Usually no 184. Like school: Depends 185. Want to get married: Depends on who 186. Type with all of your fingers: NO 187. Think you're attractive: Kinda 188. Drink and drive: No 190. Sleep walk: No 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Yes! Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: Whats that? 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Never 194. Told that person how you felt: No... 195. Been arrested: Never 196. Gone to jail or juve: Never 197. Skateboarded: No 198. Skinny dipped: ... 199. Rock climbed: Nope 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: ... 202. Gone on a road trip: No 203. Went out of the country: No 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: no 206. Got pulled over: I did when my dad was talking in the phone while driving 208: Cried to get out of trouble: No 09. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: no 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: Nooooo 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No. 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Depends on the food and the floor. 213. Moon someone: NOOOO 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: No. 217. Give money to a homeless person: I wish 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No. 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: idk 220. Had a one night stand: No. 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope 224. Slap someone for being stupid: YES. 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Sometimes. 227. Caught someone doing something: Yes. 228. Played a game that removes clothing: WOT 229. Cried during a movie: yes 230. Cried over someone: Yep. 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: No 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: Nope 233. Ran away from home: noooo 234. Cheated on a test: Never. Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: no 236. Sky dive: NO 237. Swim with dolphins: Yesss 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: Never! 240. Lie to the police: nooo 241. Run from the police: no. 242. Lie to your parents: Idk 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: DEPENDS. 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: Never Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: When I'm around a lot of people, yes. 247. Loud: Kinda 248. Nice: Yea, unless you push my buttons. 249: Outgoing: When I feel like it. 250: Quiet: Sometimes 251. Mean: Sometimes 252. Emotional: Depends 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: No 255. Strong: No 256: Weak: Yes ;-; 257. Caring: usually 258. Dangerous: you get me mad this is what I am... 259. Crazy: yea 260. Spontaneous: Herr 261. Funny: Idk 262. Sweet: Depends 263. Sharing: yes 264. Responsible: Yeah, no. 265. Trustworthy: Depends. 266. Open-minded: Yes. 267. Creative: ya 268. Cute: Maybe 269. Slick: Dunno 270. Smart: Yep 271. Dumb: Sometimes 272. Evil: Maybe 273. Ghetto: WHAT NO 274. Classy: dunno 275. Photogenic: idk 276. Dependable: Idek 277. Greedy: Sometimes 278. Ugly: no 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: No 282. Silly: Yes 283. Annoying: sometimes 284. A Good Listener: Yea 285. A Fighter: idk 286. A Party Animal: NO 287. A Game Freak: Depends 288. A Computer Freak: yea Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: Dunno 290. Dream house: Just a nice house. 291. Husband/Wife: One of my crushes hopefully. If not my friend. 292. Kids: Maybe one or two. 293. Names: If I do want kids I'll probably name it Hollister if female and Tyler if male. 294. Pets: A puppy/dog or kitten/cat. 295. Car: Something nice. 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: dunno 298. Honeymoon: idk! Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: Girl who is my friend since kindergarten. 300. Known the longest: Above 301. Craziest: me 302. Loudest: me 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: UM idk 305. Best eyes: Me? Dunno 306. Best body: i don't know 307. Most Athletic: None of us. 308. Hot-Tempered: Best friend 309. Most impatient: Best friend 310. Shortest: idk 311. Tallest: idk 312. Skinniest: idk 313. Best singer: me but my best friend thinks she is the best. (her voice cracks up a lot and she thinks her whistling is perfect. It sounds like someone screaming.) 314. Funniest: me and my other friend. 315. Can always make you laugh: No one 316. Wish you talked to more: Dunno 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: Best friend 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: No one 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': idk 321. Whose always been there when you need them: No one 322. Who is like your family: idk 323. How many friends do you have?: Two... 324. How many are really close? One... Section Sixteen: The Last 325. Thing you ate: French Fries 326. Thing you drank: Malk 327. Thing you wore: a shirt 328. Thing you did: typing this idk 329. Place you went: Home 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: never 331. Person you saw: dumb brother 332. Person you hugged: sister 333. Person you kissed: both mom n dad 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: n/a 335. Person you talked to online: idk 336. Person you talked to on the phone: idk 337. Song you heard: Mario Kart 8 N64 Rainbow Road 338. Show you saw: Pokemon 339. Time you fought with your parents: idk 340. Time you fought with a friend: Last Thursday. 341. Words you said: No Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: Twix Bar 344. What are you drinking: water 345. What are you thinking: Oh god my battery is running out 346. What are you wearing: simple long sleeved shirt, leggings. 347. What are you doing: typing this thing 349. Hair: Down and all messed up BECAUSE ITS WINTER BREAK WOOOOO 350. Mood: Neutral 351. Listening Me chewing my twix 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: n/a Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: No 355. Are you a carnivore: No 356. Are you heterosexual: What 357. Do you like penguins: PENGUINS YAYYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYYAYAYYA 358. Do you write poetry: Only if I have to 359. Do you see stupid people: EVERYWHERE 360. You + Me. What the what 361. Do you like the Osbournes: WHO ARE THEY 362. Can you see flying pigs: Nu 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: Who I she 366. Are you a zombie: Nu 367. Am i annoying you: Who even are you? And no. 368. Do you bite your nails: Ew no 369. Can you cross your eyes: no 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: NO 371. Have you touched someone's private part: GROSS Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter 373. Spring or Autumn: Spring 374. Shakira or Britney: NONE 375. MTV or VH1: What the heck is that. 376. Black or White: If you mean color, both. If you mean race, *stabs you with a knife* 377. Yellow or Pink: Same thing above 378. Football or Basketball: NONE 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBIIIIILE 380. Pen or Pencil: PENCIL 381. Cold or Hot: OOOH COLD 382. Tattoos or Piercings: I hate both 383. Inside or Outside: Inside for life 384. Weed or Alcohol: none 385. Coke or Pepsi: Both are disgusting 386. Tape or Glue: TAPE 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: Bothhhh Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: Meh 389. About boy bands: Dunno 390: About suicide: "Suicide is a permanent answer to a temporary problem." - Thingofnothing 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: They're all dead 392. About teen pregnancy: ew 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: idk 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: no one 395. About gay men: K Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: About myself? If so, no. 397. Current weather right now: Really bright but cold. 398. Current time: 3:52 p.m my time as of writing this 399. Last thoughts: FINALLY 400. Tag: SO LONG, PAINTBRUSH! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE MOST FAB FANGIRL EVA! Category:Blog posts